Guristas Powergrid
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: LowSec (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Stromnetz der Guristas ''Guristas Powergrid ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Guristas Annex (Guristas-Anbau) ausgelöst werden. Wie bei Eskalationen häufig der Fall, so muss man auch hier immer ein paar Systeme weit fliegen, um zu nächsten Eskalationsstufe zu gelangen. Erste Stufe thumb|Guristas Powergrid 1'''Beschreibungstext: This hidden outpost seems to have played a vital role in the Gurista expansion in the area. The fact that this operation is now history surely slows down whatever plans they may have had. Among one of the wreckages you locate co-ordinates for an energy harvesting facility nearby. Whether you explore it or not is your decision. '' Man landet an einem Feld von Sonnenkollektoren. '''Gegner' *4 Battleships (Pith Eradicator/Obliterator) *5 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Silencer) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) ''- Jammer'' *3 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Terrorist) *4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Extinguisher) Der Abschuss des Dread Battleships löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Guristas Qualität). Zweite Stufe thumb|Guristas Powergrid 2Beschreibungstext: The amount of energy harvested and stored here is phenomenal. Exploiting these facilities for your own use might sound tempting, if it weren't for the fact that the entire place is under complete lockdown and only the highest-level Gurista security codes will grant access. You did however manage to gain access to an open channel in their communication network, and two energy storage locations were revealed to you. Man landet an der Ruine einer Gallente Station Gegner *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer) *3 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Renegade) *4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Eliminator) ''- Jammer'' Der Abschuss des Dread Battleships löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Guristas Qualität). Dritte Stufe Beschreibungstext: This facility was not just used for energy storage. Ships, modules and other supplies were stored in those containers, and sadly every single one was destroyed when the Gurista commanders gave the order. They knew you were coming, and there was little they could do about it on such short notice. The slaughter continues as you prepare to visit the second energy storage facility. Man landet an einem Beschlunigungstor Gegner *4 Battleships (Pith Conquistador) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Death Dealer/Enforcer) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Eliminator)'' - Jammer'' thumb|Guristas Powergrid 3 - jenseits des TorsDer Abschuss des Dread Battleships löst normalerweise die vierte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Guristas Qualität). Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstores trifft man auf 8 Batterien, jedoch auf keine gegnerischen Schiffe Vierte Stufe thumb|Guristas Powergrid 4 - 1. AbschnittBeschreibungstext: You arrive at the second energy storage facility to find it completely deserted. It looks like the party ended before you even arrived. Luckily for you, your computers pick up several signals in the nearby area, one of which seems to have unusually high amounts of combat ships. Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten drei Stufen ist dieser Ort über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *3 Battleships (Pith Dismantler/Extinguisher) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Executor) *2 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Silencer) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) ''- Jammer'' *4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) thumb|Guristas Powergrid 4 - 2. AbschnittEin ca. 40 km entferntes Beschleunigungstor führt in den zweiten Abschnitt. Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *4 Battleships (Pith Dismantler/Extinguisher) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *2 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Inferno) *8 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Despoiler/Destructor/Saboteur/Wrecker) ''- tw. Jammer'' *5 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Colonel) Wenn der Dread Guristas Colonel abgeschossen ist, erscheint ein Popup-Fenster: You have destroyed four strategically vital locations for the Gurista. Their expansion in the area has been halted severely, and it would surprise you a lot if you saw even a single one of them in the near future. Whether to continue this journey is up to you, though you have no more clues which could lead you further. In der Beute findet man gewöhnlich Deadspace Pith C-Type Modul(e), das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec